THree Years Songs and a story
by lord vegeta the VIII
Summary: This is the three years- after the gr explosion, starts at christmas. Vegeta sings some songs at the start of every chapter (ALmost every). They're a little ooc at first, but it changes. PG-13 (Swearing and refrance to one or two things)
1. Default Chapter

The three years- Songs and a story

Couple: V/b

Rating: pg (3-4 words of swearing in this Chapter.)

And the first chapter starts the story with… CHRISTMAS. (a/n: V/b are NOT married in the story, but in the song – they are.)

A Song- by Vegeta (gohan Is a child, no trunks, not GT)

Jingles tells, jingles tell,

Jingles tells the way,

Through the snow, you're all alone.

And someone sees your way

Hey! Bulma loves, Bulma loves me,

Kakarottos here,

I'm goin' to punch him,

Right in the gut.

Yo! Goku eats, goku eats,

Bulmas washing plates,

The harpy chases me,

With pans in the hands.

Yeah! Gohan reads, Gohan reads,

The harpy's under ice.

Bulma kisses me,

Telling me to stop eating the fridge!

Yahoo! Yamcha smells, Yamcha smells,

Bulma hates him now,

No loyalty he has, for any wo-oman!

Yo! Cue ball beeps, cue ball's cell beeps,

18 is with him,

He answers his call to know it's just from me!

THE END (of the song that is)

Twas the night before Christmas, Bulma layed sleeping,

The prince sat preparing – a present for her.

How much presents everyone got:

Bulma- 20(not counting Prince Vegetas)

Goku- 19

Gohan-56

Vegeta- 3 (From B and Goku and gohan)

Chi-chi- 3 (gh and g and b)

Yamcha-9(all are from B)

Krillin-5

Others- about 4

Bulma Woke up "MOM, DAD, VEGGIE WAKE UP"

Vegeta shot through the door with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. "Bhatts dler mutlrd?" He said. (What's the matter?)

Bulma stared at his chest and body, which were wet and very attracting. "Uhhh… Hello Vegeta to Bulma." Vegeta said, taking out his toothbrush as she stared at him. "Oh it's Christmas. Where's mom and dad?" Bulma asked "Oh. They're in the bedroom – moaning and…" Vegeta started, but Bulma cutted him off. "I don't want to know." Bulma walked to the bathroom, Vegeta returned to his bath. Later they met in the corridor, Vegeta was wearing a spandex suit (no ARMOR), a bit tighter than usual and Bulma was wearing a very nice dress_. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?" _Bulma thought. She shook her head and went downstairs to meet everyone. Vegeta ran down 5 minutes later with about 50 girls chasing him. "Someone – GET THEM OFF ME." Vegeta yelled. Yamcha stepped in the way saying "would you like to go to dinner with me?" he asked every girl "NO! He's much better than you." They screamed and ran of for Vegeta. About 10 minutes later Vegeta ran in sweaty. "Phew.." He huffed out. "Yamcha what a nice cat you gave me!" Bulma cooed. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PRESENT?" Vegeta shouted. " HAHAHA! You- give a present?" Bulma said laughing. "Read the necklace it has." Vegeta said. Bulma saw the necklace and read 'From V to B, because I like you – as a person.' "Yamcha, where's my present?" Bulma asked. "Uhhhhh… I didn't get you one, you see I have this sick girlfriend…OOOOPS" He said, realizing what he just said. Bulmas eyes flashed with fury. She smacked Yamcha and said, "IT'S OVER YOU CHEATER." Bulma walked over to Vegeta, kissed him on the cheek and said, "I like you too…" Vegeta stood there frozen. Gasps and saying "they make a nice couple" filled the air. Suddenly the loudspeakers said "Vegeta- you're free to kick Yamcha's ass off the property off C.C." Vegeta grinned taking Yamcha by the collar, hitting him in the stomach and kicking him, out of the property of capsule corp. Then Vegeta sat down on the couch and started playing chess with Goku. After a half of hour he started to watch TV, because Goku ate the chess peaces. He watched TV for hours. At about 23:00, Bulma came in the room "Geta?" she asked. "Yeah?" Vegeta said turning his head around. "Do you really… like me?" She said sitting down beside him. Vegeta took her head in his hands and pulled her for a kiss. Bulma wrapped her hands around his neck, Vegeta sneaked his gloved hand around her waist. Bulmas mother called about 15 seconds afterwards "BULMA, your friend Yamcha came". Bulma pulled away from the kiss. Yamcha came in. "Bulma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I-" Yamcha started, but Bulma cutted him off "Yamcha get out, I have a new love in my life." "And who it is, if I may ask?" Yamcha said, sarcastically. "Vegeta." Bulma stated. "YOU BITCH! YOU TRADE ME, FOR A KILLER, MURDERER AND AN ALIEN!" Yamcha screamed. Yamcha tried to hit Bulma, but found that a hand, Vegetas hand, caught his fist. "Tsk, tsk, you don't want to hurt this beautiful, little creature, eh?" Vegeta said smirking. Vegeta hit Yamcha in the gut and threw him out the open door. "Now then, where were we…" purred Vegeta and they started kissing again. Vegeta pulled away first gasping for air. Bulma panted. "Wow." Was all she could say. Vegeta went over to the couch and sat down. Goku appeared in front of him. "Hey, Goku." Bulma said standing in the doorway. Goku didn't hear.

"Yamcha said you hurt Bulma, I hurt you. "WHAT?" Bulma screamed. Goku didn't hear. Vegeta stood up. Goku hited him square in the face. Vegeta didn't even try to defend. Goku hited him in the gut, causing dark blood to splash on the carpet.

Goku hited and hited Vegeta, making more blood to fall on the carpet. Then goku hit him so hard, he flew outside. Vegeta floated up, goku followed him. Goku hit him in the face and then fired a kamehameha at him. Bulma watched in horror as her beloved's body fell through the sky. Bulma ran over to Vegeta and saw, that he was cold as ice. "Please, kami, god, help me, give me a senzu or something."

She pleaded, tears in her eyes. A senzu fell from the right into her hand. Goku picked up Bulma and took her inside "Don't worry, he wont hurt you." He said. "Let me go, he didn't do anything to me." Goku putted her on the floor. Bulma ran to Vegeta she threw the senzu in his mouth. Vegeta slowly got up. "How do you feel?" Bulma asked. "Great." They went inside, Goku was gone. Bulma layed Vegeta down on the sofa and he fell asleep. Bulma put a blanket on him and kissed him goodnight.

The next day Vegeta woke up.

He looked out the window, glanced at the clock, 9:00 and screamed "Bulma it's snowing!" Bulma ran downstairs dressed in her snow gear, Vegeta quickly grabbed his and they went outside. " 'Geta, lets play." Bulma cooed. Vegeta smirked and started a snowball fight. After three hours Bulma found Vegeta floating above her

" That's not fair, veggie." Bulma said pouting. " If you say so" he said dropping on her and they rolled across the hill, near capsule corp. Vegeta landed on top. They both were laughing and happy. Vegeta started kissing Bulma, then she heard the annoying voice of, as Vegeta referred, 'The great white shark with frying pans for teeth'

"Bulma! What are you doing?" Vegeta stood up and helped Bulma up. "Me and Vegeta are sort of a couple now." Bulma said blushing. Chi-chi stared at her in disbelief. "Okay. I got to go back home." She said.

The same night at 20:00

The doorbell rang, interrupting Vegeta, who was nuzzling at Bulmas neck.

Bulma stood up and went to the door and saw Yamcha. "Hey, Babe." He said putting his hand over her mouth. "If you couldn't give me pleasure once then ill have to take it from your virgin body." He said. Then he fell down, since Vegeta kicked him in the 'crown jewels' from behind. Vegeta once again threw Yamcha off the property of C.C.


	2. VEGETINES DAY!

Vegeta moved towards her. "are you allright?" he asked "i guess so." said Bulma. Giving her a kiss on the cheek Vegeta went inside.

NEXT MORNING

"Bulma,Bulma where are you?" Yamcha said walking right by her room.  
"Is that you Vegeta?" Bulma replied. Yamcha slowly walked into her room with ropes. "No, it's me you future husband." YAmcha said tying her up the , "And we will be married tomorow, after i have some fun"  
he said leaning down. "WOMAN WHERE IS MY BREAKFEAST?" Vegeta shouted almost behind the door. "VEGETA HELP!" Bulma tried to scream, but the ropes muffled it and it came out "BLEGDEGHA LHPE". Vegeta kicked the door of its hinges,  
saw Yamcha smacked his face, then threw him againts the wall and shot ki rings, that sort of 'tied' him to the wall.Vegeta then untied Bulma.Then he made a powerfull ki blast and gave it to Bulma saying "Throw it wherever you want." Bulma thought a second and shot the blast into ahem... the 'crown jewels.  
Yamcha winced(What does that mean?) in pain. Vegeta released him and kicked him out the window by the now burnt 'place'. "MPPPHDFFHFDHFYHF" Bulma tried to hold back laughther seeing yamcha landing on the tree by his 'place'. Vegeta moved towards her, leaned , and whispered in her ear "Now, make me breakfeast"  
Bulma whispered back "Make me." Vegeta Smirked and leaned down again and kissed her, battling tounges for dominance in wich Vegeta won. Vegeta took her in his arms and pressed her to the wall, still kissing. then he pulled away and said. "Make my breakfeast"  
Vegeta went downstairs, to the breakfeast table. Bulma walked down a few minutes after him. Vegeta sat at the table reading the paper. Mr. Briefs was eating Bunny's made breakfeast. Bunny(Mrs.Briefs) was eating her meal. Bulma moved towards Vegeta kissed him on the cheek and went to the microwave. "Bulma Is there something you want to tell us?" Mr.Briefs asked, puzzled. "Ummm...Vegeta and me are well...You know"  
Bulma replied. Mrs.Briefs smiled. Mr. Briefs looked shocked and Vegeta was smirking behind the paper. Bulma was walking past Vegeta,  
when Mr. Briefs shouted "I DO NOT APPROVE THIS RELAITIONSHIP!" Bulma then turned towards him and her coffe suddenly spilt over Vegeta who ran out side screaming "WATER, BUCKET, BUCKET OF KETCHUP, ANYTHING WET, COLD, or slimy!" after two hour he walked in all wet and saw Mr. Briefs tied up on the floor and Bulma smiling "Now he approves." She said.  
Vegeta leaned in, kissed her and ate his breakfeast.

VEGETINES DAY!

CARDS everyone got:  
Vegeta : 994589( most are from Bulma)  
Goku: 99244 chi-chi: 2 Bulma: 421896 (most of them are from vegeta)  
Yamcha: 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 we hate you cards everyone else- 12-15

WE GET TO SEE EVERYONES CARDS IN THE STORY NOONE, i repeat NOONE KNOWS HOW MUCH Bulma, Vegeta Or anyone got. (of course, those who got the cards know.)

Vegeta stood up and took his favorite outfit- a blue, training costume, with the royal family crest on the front and a red cape. (a/n : Bulma explained what valentines day is)  
Vegeta went outside with a classification board and waited for goku. Finnaly he showed up with a few Valentines cards. "Here Veggie, since i figured you won't get any cards,  
i made you one." He said cheerfully. Vegeta wrote it on the bord and took the card. "So how many did you get?" Goku asked.  
"Well lets see 994588 from Bulma and 1 from you so 994589." Vegeata anwsered. Gokus eyes went wide and his jaw fell to the floor. "And..How...How...Many did Bulma get)  
He stuterred. "From me ,about 421890 and don't call me veggie." Vegeta said walking inside.

Later, after everyone gathered.

"Bulma, Give your boyfriend a kiss..." yamcha said. "O.k." She answered, shrugging. She started walking to Yamcha, but went by him and went to Vegeta who was sitting in the corner, protecting from the "kakarrotto-mush day". She sat down in his lap and kissed him, then he kissed back and they started a 'make out' session.  
Everyone just stared at them. After a while, Vegeta pulled back and glared at everyone, They all returned to what they were doing. Bulma giggled and they resumed. Everyone was very happy after the dinner. Finnaly the guests left at 22:00.  
They both went into the living room. Bulma seated herself on the sofa. Vegeta kneeled in front of her on one knee, took out a ring and said "Bulma B. Briefs. i love you more than life itself, will you marry me?" Bulma looked into his eyes. He was nervous, but his eyes showed love, care and more emotions.  
"YES!" SHe screamed and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief and slid the ring on Bulmas fing, after she let go.

- 


End file.
